Waving through a window
by Captain Voxland
Summary: AU: post 'I'm not supposed to be here' Newt has to go with his brother while he goes to work. Newt feels alone but when his father gets released from prison he sees comfort in him. {Warning child abuse.} Note Read "I'm not supposed to be here" first. this story will make more sense if you do. Can't wait to see the next movie tomorrow. Edit: Love FB 2.
1. Are you my brother or my father?

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander slammed his door and laid on his bed. He buried his face in his pillow as he wished that he was back with James, Sirius, and Remus. Angry tears fell down his face and onto his pillow. Newt did not know how long he has been crying for, but he stopped when a knock came on his door. The young wizard did not bother to say anything. The door opened, in the doorway stood Theseus. Newt did not look up from his pillow or say anything, nothing at all. "Newt? Hey Newt?" Newt did not look at him. "I know you're upset, but we need to go," Newt sighed and threw the pillow at him and got off the bed and ran out of the room. He took his wand from the end table by the door without saying anything or looking at or in the direction of his older brother. Theseus sighed and followed Newt out. "Mother, we are going now," Theseus called in his booming voice. Newt was at the door behind him. Theseus grasped Newt's arm when he tried to run. "Come Newt don't try to fight this," Newt sighed and rolled his eyes a little, but Theseus did not see it as the two brothers were gone with a pop.

Theseus dragged Newt by his arm all the way through the lobby of the ministry of magic and to his office. "Come on Newt don't be difficult," Newt sighed and allowed his brother to pull him into his office.

"Why, do I have to be here?" Newt finally spoke. His voice was sharp but there was a hint of sadness behind it.

"I know Newton, you hate this, but think about it, you might get a job at sixteen and mother wanted you out of the house," Newt sighed and nodded.

"Your right Theseus sorry, but, but," Newt trailed off as they go into Theseus's office. Fear formed inside as they entered. _'This is it, my job, Oh, Merlin I can't do this.'_ Newt thought with fear. _'I can't do this, I can't do this.'_ Newt panicked as he looked around his brother's office. "Brother, I," Newt cut off voice shaking with fear. Theseus, however, got to work and did not notice this. Newt sighed and sat down o a near-by chair. He closed his eyes for he was a little tired. He, however, opened them quickly when he heard someone yell.

"Help! Help," Newt jumped to his feet and ran out of the room without his brother noticing.

Newt ran to the call for help. He did not care if Theseus would be mad at him, all he cared about was helping this person that needs help. Newt stopped when he saw someone on the ground shaking with fear. "Are you ok sir?" Newt asked unsure what to do or say. The man looked at him and sighed.

"There's a," he cut himself off. Newt looked into the room that the man ran out of. The room was destroyed as if an animal ran through it. _'Niffler.'_ Newt thought as he walked slowly into the room.

"Come here you little bugger," Newt said as he looked around the room. Then the Platypus-like beast jumped on him. Newt quickly grabbed the beast by his feet and carried it out with a big smile on his face. However, it was wiped clean off when he saw his brother standing right in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing Newton? Come here right now," Newt cursed himself and stayed where he was looking at the Niffer with a smile forming on his face. "Newton get over here now!" Newt however stayed were he was.

"No," Newt spoke in a quiet but stern voice. Theseus raised his eyebrow at his brother.

"What? What did you say?" Newt swallowed. 

' _I'm going to get it now, but still,'_ "I said no. I saved this man here," Newt said voice breaking with fear but it was still strong. Theseus walked over to him. Newt knew that his temper was rising, but he did not care.

"Newton Artemis Fido…." Newt cut him off with his hand on his arm.

"No. I saved him," Theseus was clecking his jaw now as he walked even closer to his younger brother now. Newt opened his mouth to say something but the man that Newt saved stood up and spoke for Newt.

"Can I say something?" Newt and Theseus both nodded. The man took a deep breath and said: "Your brother is amazing with, um what is that?" he pointed to the Niffer. Newt's frown turned into a huge smile.

"This is a Niffler. They are not dangerous, but slightly annoying for they love anything shiny," Newt said with pride in his voice. Theseus rolled his eyes a little and backed away from his little brother.

A Niffler" Newt nodded showing it to him. "And you say they are not dangerous?" Again Newt nodded. Theseus watched as the man laughed and smiled at his little brother. "You are amazing young one," Newt blushed but did not say anything.

"Thank you, sir," Newt said voice getting quieter.

"I'm sorry I did not ask your name?'

"Newt Scamander. That's my brother Theseus," Newt said not meeting the man's eyes. Theseus then grasped his brother's arm. "No wait, brother," Newt cried as his brother pulled him away from the man.

"Wait, Theseus. Your brother has talent. When he becomes of age. I would love for him to work here at the ministry," Theseus let go of his brother's arm shocked. In fact, Newt has never seen him so shocked before.

"What? I would, I don't know,"

"You will be working with beasts," Newt smiled.

"Then yes. I would love to," Theseus took his arm again and literally pulled him back to his office.

 **A/N: Tell me what you guys think. I'm sorry if this part is short. I promise the rest will be longer**. **See you later. FB 2 tomorrow. I can't wait to see it. -Captain Voxland**


	2. You understand me, right?

Theseus's temper was at its peak now once the brother's got back into Theseus's office. The room was tense and neither brother spoke. Newt was sitting on the previous chair that he sat in before everything happened. _'Just yell at me. Do it Theseus do it. You don't care about me anyway.'_ Newt saw Theseus take a deep breath and close his eyes for a good long minute.

"Newton," Theseus voice was calm, but Newt knew that he was forcing it. "Why? Why did you…"

"Because it was the right thing to do! I helped a person. He had a problem brother. How can you be a good Auror if you don't help anyone? I'm starting to think that you're not my brother, but a father who is just, just disappointed in his, his son who just can't do anything right. I saved someone. Theseus can't you see that. why can't anyone see that? no one understands me, and I doubt you will, or anyone in this family. So, stay in your office, say by your books and false love you have for me and stay right in your nice job. I hope I will never, ever see you or our unloving mother again," Newt got off his chair and ran out of the room. Theseus was shocked again for the second time of the day. In fact, it took him a while to go after his little brother.

"Newton! Newt!" He called as he grabbed his wand and ran out of the room to find his little brother.

Newt ran for Merlin knows how long. All he wanted to do is get away from his brother. Gosh, he hated his brother. "No one understands me," Newt yelled out loud to no one. Newt had stopped running now as he sloped to the floor and cried in his hands. However, he stopped when he felt the Niffler in his hand. "Oh, hello. sorry, I did not see you, friend," Newt smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You understand me, right?" The Niffler made a noise and blinked its eyes. Newt sighed. "Right, okay. I guess you only do," Newt sat there for a while until he got up and started to walk away again. "I think I'll wait for, I don't know who to wait for. What do you think friend?" Newt asked the beast with a smile on his face as he walked up to the Floo network. "I guess I can,"

"Wait," Newt turned around to the voice. It was the man from before. "Where are you going?" he asked as Newt sighed.

"I, um, don't know sir, but away from my brother. I hate him, but…" Newt trails off and looks into the fireplace with a sadness in his eyes and voice.

"I think you should go back he's worried," Newt laughed a little.

"Worried? Worried. When is he ever worried about me?" Newt laughed but this time it was dry and full of tears. "Does anyone care?" Newt hugged the Niffler tight as tears went down his face.

"I did not tell you my name, yet did I?" Newt shook his head. "Well, my name is Lloyd. I like beasts too," Newt smiled and met his eyes and smiled before he looked into the floo and nodded.

"Can you take me to my brother?" Lloyd nodded and led him to Theseus.

Theseus was scared. This was rare for the older Scamander. Maybe it was for his little brother or something else he was not sure. "Mr. Scamander," Theseus turns around on his chair at his desk. He was back in his office after he had given up, or was he taking a break from finding his little brother. In the doorway stood the man before. The one that Newt saved. "I found someone," behind the man stood Newt. Theseus noticed that his eyes were bloodshot and there were tears forming in his eyes again.

"Theseus I,"

"Oh, thank Merlin. Newton. Where did you go? Why did you run? I was so worried," Newt was confused when Theseus hugged him. This was the first time that Theseus hugged him. Then a dam broke and Newt started to cry right in Theseus's arms. "Oh, brother. Um, it's ok. Don't ever do that again," Newt nodded in his brother's shoulder. Lloyd had left leaving the brothers alone

A few minutes later and the brothers broke the hug. "Now brother,"

"I know, I know stay in the room," Theseus smiled and went back to his work. Theseus watched his little brother as he examines the Niffler.

"I won't tell mother about this if you promise to not run away again," Newt nodded chuckling and closed his eyes. Theseus watched as Newt fell asleep. Theseus then sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost time to go home. _'What am I going to do with you little brother?'_ Theseus thought as he continued to work.

Newt woke with a scream. This made Theseus look over to him. "Are you ok little brother?" Newt did not answer for he was still trying to calm his breath. "Newt? Newton?" Newt looked at the clock but not at his brother. "Newt?" Newt took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes," he breathed but Theseus did not buy it. Newt saw this and shook his head. "Just drop it, Theseus," Theseus shook his head also and sighed. He's not going to drop this.

"Brother talk to me," Newt again did not say anything. Theseus let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. We have to go home anyway," Newt sighed and stood up. "Come Newt. We are taking the floo," Newt nodded and again wished that he can be back at Hogwarts.

When the brothers got back home Newt ran up to his room and like before he slammed the door. Theseus rolled his eyes. "Mother, we are home," Theseus called to his mother who was in the living room reading a book with only the fire lighting up the room.

"I'm in the living room my son. Is Newt with you?" Theseus sighed and walked into the living room.

"No mother he's in his room. I think he's asleep now," Theseus saw his mother look at him and sigh.

"Is he…" She trailed off.

"A little, just a little mad. He had another nightmare though," Theseus said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Did he tell you about it?" she asked, however, Theseus did not say anything all he did was shake his head. His mother sighed.

"Mother I don't know what to do. he's changed. Since he came back from school his first year…."

Theseus trailed off. His mother nodded in understanding. As the two fell quiet.

"Are you trying to be his brother or father?" His mother asked after a minute.

"I'm nothing like father," Theseus snaped as he let out a sigh. "Newt needs a father though," his mother nodded.

"Theseus, Newt needs his brother more than his father or a father for that matter," Theseus sighed.

"I don't think Newt thinks of me as his brother," after Theseus said this he started to leave the room.

"Wait, my son," she paused. "You need to convince him that you are not a father, but an older brother who loves him and will always be there for him, and maybe someday he will be there for you. even if he does not want to," Theseus chuckled and nodded.

"Right, I'm going to bed. Good night mother and thank you," with that Theseus left the room.

Newt woke with a scream again. "Merlin's beard. Tomorrow I'll ask for some Dreamless sleep before I'll go to bed," Newt muttered to himself. Newt closed his eyes again when a frantic Theseus came running in. _'Why is it always him?'_ Newt thought annoyed.

"Newt? Newt are you ok?" Newt did not say anything as he opens his eyes slowly. Theseus let out a shaky sigh. "Newt can you tell me what's bugging you?" Theseus asked in a forced calm voice that Newt could hear a mile away.

"No. I don't have to tell you, 'Brother.' Are you really my brother?" Newt hums as he pulled the blanket over his head. However, Theseus pulled it off.

"Newton," he sighed. "I'm not trying to be father. I'm just worried about you," Newt scoffed.

"Worried? Not trying huh. Theseus, I never knew father, but what I have heard about him is that he was not nice, or care about us, and you were trying, still trying to be like him yesterday!" Newt said voice getting louder.

"I'm not like him. I'm, I just need you to know what it feels like to have a father. I was wrong. I need to learn to be your brother. A brother who loves you. Newton, please forgive me," Newt had tears in his eyes but stayed quiet.

"I don't think I can yet brother, but you are acting more like my brother now, then you were in the past," Newt said with a small smile. Theseus returns the smile and starts to leave the room.

"Do you want something to eat? Newt nodded and got out of bed. He then walks over to his desk and sits down. Theseus saw him pull out a small journal that Dumbledore gave him. Theseus smiles as Newt starts to write.

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading. Tell me what you think. P.s sorry about the angst and drama. I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	3. Try to speak but know one can hear

Theseus came back into the room with breakfast for his little brother. He had a small smile on his face when he saw his brother still writing. "What are you writing little brother?" Theseus asked Newt who looked up from his journal. Newt looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Nothing really, older brother," Newt said as he looks at the tray in his brother's hand. "Thank you. Look I'm…." Newt cut himself off and sighed looking at the door.

"What's wrong?" Newt did not answer as he continued to write in his journal. Theseus sighed and sat the tray down and sat down next to his younger brother who did not touch the tray or take anything. Theseus looked at his brother's writing. However, what he saw on top of the journal was a letter. "Newt what's this?" Theseus picked up the letter and read it. Theseus's eyes grew wide at the letter. "This is from, from father. Our father who is supposed to be in Azkaban," Theseus's tone was turning from confusion to anger. Newt flinched and took the letter from his brother's hand.

"It's nothing. He, wanted to know me. Please brother people need a second change even that man who calls us sons. I, however still see you like him, but he seems nicer now,"

"No! that, that's not true. Newton, you know this. You know that he's just using you," Theseus snapped and stormed out of the room. Newt sighed and started to write again. 

' _27 March 1913,_

 _Well, that could have gone better. Why can't Theseus listen to me? For once someone listen to me. What is it like, to have someone listen to your every word? Understand you, care, or love. Humans, the most vile creature on this planet. Beasts are better than people._

 _-Newt Scamander.'_

Newt sighed and put the quill down and looked at the tray that his brother put out for him. Newt smiled a little and started to eat.

Theseus sighed as he got into his own room. _"Is Newt right? Can I give father a second chance? No, I can not. Newt does, did not know what he was like. I don't want him to have to deal with what he did to me. Newton, Newt why does he not listen. He needs to follow orders. Even if he does not want to."_ Theseus thought as he sat down on his bed in the early morning. His mother was out somewhere so Theseus had to look after Newt. Theseus sat on his bed with the door closed when he heard a knock on it. "Come in Newt," Newt opened the door slowly.

"Hello brother, I'm sorry, I…." Theseus raised his hand to stop him as Newt walked into the room.

"It's ok. I need you to be careful around father. I still don't want you to be writing to him, but, but still….." Theseus trailed off as he looked at Newt who had tears in his eyes.

"He wants to know me. I don't think I ever met him. Theseus what do I do? If he's as evil as you say, I don't know what to do," Theseus heard panic in his little brother's voice.

"Newt listen to me," Theseus paused to look at his little brother to get his attention. "If you what to get to know him: get to know him. However be careful he might not be as fatherly as he seems," Newt sighed and nodded.

"Can you help me write to him then?" Newt asked dropping his voice lower. Theseus heard this but did not say anything about it.

"Of course little brother. Remember,"  
"Be careful," Theseus smiled as his brother finished his sentence. Newt smiled back as they left the room.


	4. We needed you: part one I tursted you

Hours have passed and Newt was getting bored in his room. He was not supposed to leave it. Newt sighed and looked out the window. He was watching the Hippogriff's and laughed a little as he watched Theseus try to take care of them. However, his smile died down when a sadness when through him when he realized that he could not take care of them. Newt then sighed and walked away from the window. A few minutes later a knock came on his door. "Come in," Newt said turning a page in the book that he was reading. The door opened slowly. Newt tensed knowing that it was his mother.

"Hello Newt," she said slowly not leaving the doorway.

"Hello mother," Newt said not looking up from his book. Miss. Scamander smiled and walked into the room. Newt looked at her for a second and looked away.

"What are you doing?" She asked walking more into the room. Newt sighed but did not say anything. He was still mad at her, maybe a little. "Are you still," Newt nodded without saying anything. "Look, son," she paused and sat down at Newt's desk. Newt put the book down in his lap and sighed.

"Mother, I'm sorry about…." Newt trailed off. Miss. Scamander smiled a little.

"You don't need to be sorry. I was hard on you, but you must understand that what you did was wrong," Newt did not say anything nodding. Newt looked out the window again and sighed.

"I understand. Mother, there's…" Newt was cut off by Newt's owl at the window. "Hello friend," Newt said getting off his bed. Newt walked over to the window and opened it. Newt had a mix of happiness and fright on his face. He, of course, did not show his mother his face or the letter that he had gotten. The letter was from his father. When Newt turned around his mother had left the room. Newt sighed and sat at his desk and put his head in his hands.

Theseus walked back into the house to find his mother in the living room with her head in her hands holding a letter. "Mother, what's wrong?" Theseus asked walking up to her. She removed his head from her hands and handed him the letter. Theseus read:

" _Dear Lucy,_

 _I'm glad to tell you that I'm out of Azkaban. I will be coming over to see you and my son again. However, it seems that we have another son. He seems sweet. I have been writing to him you know. Can't wait to see you again._

 _-Your love_

 _Artemis."_

Theseus dropped the letter and sighed. "Mother, I did not know that he will be coming. What do we do? Newt might be…" Theseus cut off when he heard a cry from upstairs from Newt's room. "Newt!?" Theseus called as he pulled out his wand and ran up the stairs to his little brother's room. When he got into Newt's room. Newt was gone, no sign of him. "Newt?! Mother?! Mother?!" Theseus called with tears in his eyes. Miss. Scamander ran to her oldest son's call for help.

"What is it Theseus?" She asked as she ran into the room. However, she had tears in her eyes when she saw the window open and Newt missing. Newt's wand sat on his desk along with a letter and a note next to it. Theseus picked up the note and sighed when he read it.

' _Dear Theseus, mother,_

 _I'm going out with father. Don't worry. I'm fine and Theseus I will be careful. I promised._

 _-Newt'_

Theseus sighed and gave the note to his mother. His mother had tears in her eyes when she read it.

"Does Newt know about what your father did to you?" Theseus shook his head.

"I did not have the heart to tell him. Newt has a pure heart. If I told him what father did to me, it could ruin him,"

"Or make him stronger," Miss. Scamander said looking out the window. "We have to find him," Theseus nodded as he and his mother walked out of the room. However, Theseus stayed in the room for a long minute thinking about his little brother.

" _Be safe Newton. I will save you."_ Theseus sighed and left the room.

Newt was happy, but deep, deep down he was scared, scared about what Theseus said to him about their father. "Tell me about yourself my son. What house are you in? if you go to Hogwarts of course," Newt smiled as they made their way to a small diner. Newt thought for a moment as they sat down at a table.

"Well, I love magical beasts. Mother raises Hippogriff's and I help her. However, at the moment, I can't because of what I did at school. At school, I am a Hufflepuff. Or at least I was," Newt said the last part under his breath but his father heard him. Newt looked at him for a minute to see that his father had his eyebrow raised. Newt tensed knowing that he might made his own father whom he had just met angry.

"What do you mean used to be a Hufflepuff?" Newt sighed but did not say anything as he tried to reach for his wand. However, he could not find it. Newt cursed himself quietly of course so his father does not hear. "What do you mean?" His father asked again raising his voice. Newt got off his chair and did not say anything again. Artamus stood and he made a noise that reminded Newt of a dragon a very powerful one for that matter.

"I was expelled father," Newt said quietly before he broke into a run. Newt did not know why he was running nor did he care. All he wanted to do was get away from his father whom he knew was not happy with him. Newt did not see his face however he did not need to see it. For he heard it in his voice.

"Newt, get back here right now," Newt did not stop running as his father called him. "Newt, stop right now young man. You are in so much trouble.

"No! I will not. You are not my father," Newt said as he started to realize that that was not the right thing to say as his father got closer to him. Newt was starting to get tired as he ran away from his father. "Theseus. Were are you?" Newt yelled to no one. This was the last thing he said before his father got to him.

"Son. You are in so much trouble right now," his father grabbed his young son's arm. Newt struggled to break free but he was unsuccessful. "Will you stop," but Newt did not.

"You are not my father," Newt yelled shocking himself more than his father. Then Newt felt his father hit him right across his face. Newt had tears in his eyes as his father pulled him along to know where. Newt was still trying to break free as he screamed as his father pulled him into an alley and apparated away.

 **A/N: thank you all for reading. Tell me what you think if you want to. See you next time.**

 **-Captain Voxland**


	5. Part two:The Turth about Theseus

Newt opened his eyes slowly. He blinked to the dim light of the full moon. This was the only light in the room. The room was large, and it looked like a werewolf transformed in it. Newt, however, stayed calm even though he was bound to the floor by a very thick long rope. "Welcome my son," Newt did not say anything as he stared at the floor as his father paned around him. "Now tell me, how did you get expelled. Tell me," Newt stayed quiet. For there is no way that he is telling his father, no he is not his father. He's not telling him about that. it was in the past. Newt looked up at him and sighed.

"No! I've said it before and I will say it again you are not my father or Theseus's. You do not belong in this family or anyone's family," Newt's voice was sharp, but it shook with nerves. Artemis who had his back turned to his young son turned around fast to Newt's tone of voice.

"What? What did you say to me?" Artemis laughed, this laugh chilled Newt's bones. "You do not talk to your father that way now you will be punished, but I will deal with that later. For now, I want to tell you a story," Newt let out a breath and looked to the wall but not at this man who is his father. 

' _You can't choose your father.'_ Newt sighed and closed his eyes as his father walked away from Newt, but the young wizard knew that he will speak again soon.

Theseus and his mother were in the living room. Theseus was lost in thought waiting for his little brother to return so he can smack him right in his face. Theseus smiled at the thought but then he felt something inside his bones and mind. _'Oh no. it's happening.'_ Theseus thought as he looked over to his mother with a rare look of fear in his eyes. However, his mother did not see him. _'Make it stop.'_ Theseus screamed inside his head. Then Theseus got off his chair and ran down into the basement to ease his pain, but it did not work. This is when he thought back to the time everything changed.

 _A seven-year-old Theseus ran around the house laughing with his mother as she chased her son around the house. Theseus was always happy with his mother, but with his father. That was a different story. Theseus's father was not a nice man, so the young wizard had to be careful around him. Theseus continued to run around the house until he got tired. "Are you hungry my little Theseus?" his mother asked with a warm smile. Theseus smiled and nodded as Lucy Scamander picked him up and put him at the table. Theseus was asleep by the time his father got home. However, Theseus woke to the sound of yelling. Theseus heard:_

" _What the hell do you think you're doing? Your experimenting on Muggles?! How many of them have died? How many have you killed? Is this what our son needs his father killing people?"_

" _I did not kill anyone," he laughed and sat down. "I only killed a few, some survived. Well I think," he laughed again. "Relax my love. I will not do it again. Now where's Theseus?" he asked as he looked at her then looked to the table._

" _He's asleep and we are not done with this. Got it?" Artemis sighed but did not say anything as he went up the stairs to his son's room._

 _One year later. Theseus was in the living room reading a book when his mother and father came into the room. Theseus tensed knowing that his father was there. "Theseus, we have something to tell you," his mother said in a happy voice._

" _What is it, mother?" Theseus asked putting the book into his lap and looked at his mother with his big blue eyes. Lucy smiles and said:_

" _You're going to be a big brother," Theseus had a big smile on his face._

" _Really?" Lucy nodded as Theseus jumped up and down at the news. Lucy smiled at her son, his father did the same. However, deep down he wished his son would stop the jumping. "That's amazing," Theseus said still jumping as he stopped and started to run around the house until he got tired. He then walked into his playroom and started to play with his toys thinking about how he was going to be a big brother. Then he thought about how he will protect him or her, he really does not care but he would love a brother, a little brother, who would be adorable and love him as much as he loves him. Theseus played until he heard his parents yelling again. Theseus tensed as his father's voice got louder._

" _I did not do it! Those Muggles are just not strong enough. Now they're coming for me. Quick we need to leave right now," Artemis said in a panicked and harsh voice. However, Lucy did not move or say anything. She did, however, punch him right in the face. This was not the right thing to do, however, for Artemis punched her back and ran up the stairs to Theseus's playroom._

" _No! Artemis don't," Lucy yelled but Artemis did not listen._

 _Theseus tensed as he ran to the door and closed it._

" _Open the door Theseus," Theseus heard his father yell as he pounded on the door. Theseus ran to his window and looked outside. There was no way he was going to jump, so he was trapped. Then the door blasted open. In the doorway stood his father. Theseus did not meet his angry eyes. "Hello son," Theseus tensed at his father's forced calm voice. Theseus closed his eyes and waited, he waited for his father to beat him. This time the wait was longer until it happened._ Artemis then started to hit his only son. Theseus cried and cried until Artemis grabbed him by his arm and dragged him down to the basement. Theseus was still crying when his father locked the door behind them.

" _Mother!" Theseus cried out. "Mother!" he cried again. He then opened his mouth to cry out again, but his father put a hand over his mouth._

" _Shut up. You don't get to speak. Got it?' Theseus nodded as tears fell down his face which was covered in blood. "Can I show you my work son?" Theseus did not say anything, but he did flinch in fear when his father pulled out his wand and mutter something. Theseus's eyes grew big at the sight of his father's work as it comes out of his wand. Muggles, dead Muggles laid all around the floor of the basement. The Muggles had bull-like horns on their head's. Blood covered the bodies. Some of them were still dripping. Theseus had to look away from it all. His father, however, took Theseus's head and pulled it up so he can look at him and his work. His father laughed and looked around him. Theseus saw a proud look on his face. "I've been working on a way to make someone turn into a beast, unlike the stupid Animagi, no, I want wizards and people to be beasts all the time, because as I say beasts are better than people. You, my son, will be my first wizard test, let's see if you live," he said darkly with a laugh. Theseus shivered at the thought of being a beast forever._

' _What about mother and my status as a big brother? I will never get that chance.'_

" _No! you can't do this!" Theseus said in a firm voice, but it shook and dropped into a child-like voice in the end. Artemis raised an eyebrow then he laughed._

" _Oh, are we getting brave now?" he laughed again. Theseus knew that he could not take him, but he could try._

" _Yes. I am. Now can I go upstairs now?" Theseus asked in a demanding voice. Of course, you should never say anything in a demanding voice in front of Artemis Scamander._

" _No. stay down here. I'm not done," Theseus braced himself when his father pointed his wand at his only son. Theseus's eyes grew wide when his father yelled something as a bright blinding light came into the young wizard's vision. This was the last thing Theseus saw before he hit the wall and blacked out._

 _Theseus was half-conscious by the time his mother came down into the basement along with the Aurors that were after Artemis. "Where did he go?" one of the Aurors asked looking to Theseus. "is that your son?" Lucy ran to her son and fell to the ground._

" _Oh, Theseus. We need to get him out of here," she demanded. The Aurors nodded and helped Lucy pick up her son. "Artemis did this. You need to find him he killed a lot of Muggles," the Auror's nodded again as they all left the basement._

"They did find me, and they put me in Azkaban," Newt had tears in his eyes for his older brother.

"You turned him into a Minotaur?" Newt laughed at the irony. However, Artemis did not find this funny.

"You think me in Azkaban is funny, son?" Newt stared at him but did not say anything. "Answer your father," Newt again did not say anything for he still thought about his brother.

"Theseus. He's not a minotaur. I don't understand. You said that you wanted to turn him full beast, but he's not how come?" Newt said thinking out loud to himself. However, his father answered anyway:

"It did not work fully. I'm still working on the bugs. That is why your brother turns into one once every year," Newt nodded.

"They will save me. You know. Mother and Theseus. They will save me, "Newt said with confidence in his voice. His father laughed and turned around to face his young son.

"They will not you know. It's your brothers time of year. Soon he will be full Minotaur," Artemis laughed as he left the room.

"No! they will save me and take you back to Azkaban," Newt yelled as his father closed the door. Leaving Newt alone in the dark again, the full moon his only light.

Theseus sat in the basement when he heard his mother call him, but Theseus did not want to get up. For he knew that it was coming, anytime now. When he did not call back, she knew that it was happening. He was turning, like a werewolf it was painful, but unlike a werewolf, he did not get this curse from a bite, no it was from his father, his father that loves beast's so much that he wanted everyone to become one. The wait was long and yet still painful. Not only was his body hurt, but his head hurt also. Theseus then started to scream for the transformation had started. _'Well, this is it. I hope Newt does not find out. He can't see me like this.'_ This was the last thing before he turned complete beast.

 **A/N: Well that was it. Tell me what you guys think. If you want to. See you next time. -Captain Voxland.**


	6. My brother the Minotaur

Newt woke to the bright sun that now shines in the room. He sighed as he realized that he was still in that basement with his idiot father. His father who loves beast's but in a crazy way. Newt sighed again as he tried to break free, but it did not work. Newt wished that he took his wand with him, but he did not know this was going to happen. "I should have listened to Theseus," Newt said with annoyance to his brother. "Merin, he was right. I hate when he is right," Newt sighed again as he thought about his brother, his brother the Minotaur. "How, how could father do this?" Newt closed his eyes, however, they opened when he saw his 'father' staring at him with a big evil smile on his face.

"Hello Newton," Newt looked at him when he said his full name but did not say anything. "Still not speaking to me I see. I'm your father Newton, you can talk to me, I will not hurt you," Newt smirked at this, but he did not laugh. He did not want, his problems ruining his brother's or his mother's lives. However, his father saw this. "What's so funny? I will not hurt you. I don't want to, but I might need to if you don't answer anything I have to say. I am your father," he said the last part with annoyance in his voice. There was also a hint of anger mixed with something else that he can't place. Newt sighed and closed his eyes wishing that he can be with, he can't believe he's thinking this, but he wished that he was with Theseus and his mother, not with this man who, just has no right to call him son or his full name.

Theseus woke like he always does after a change, exhausted and strange. "Merlin," he said under his breath. "I'm glad I did not turn when I was in school, but during the summers before school started," Theseus sighed and got to his feet. He was a little slower today, but that does not stop him from looking for his little brother. "Oh, Newton. Why did you not listen to me? And why did I tell you to write to him?" Theseus sighed again as he made his way to the dining room where his mother must be making something. _'I hope she does not know that Newt did not come home last night. Merlin she will be mad at him when I save him today,'_ "Good morning mother," Theseus said voice not as strong as the night before his change.

"Good morning Theseus. How did last night go? Do you…." she trailed off when she looked to the spot where Newt always sits. "I did not hear Newt come home. I don't think you remember, but did you hear him?" Theseus cursed himself and shook his head.

"No mother, I don't remember, but I think your right," Theseus half lied. Theseus continued to eat but he could not shake the look that his mother was giving him. Theseus sighed and nodded to himself. "Mother, I do not remember him coming home. I know he might have," Theseus said trying to get his mother off his back but it was not working.

"Theseus tell me please and then we can go find him, ok," Theseus sighed again and shook his head.

"Mother, I want to find him on my own, Newt's still mad at you," with this Theseus stood up and slowly walked to the stares to get ready to find his little brother.

Newt screamed as his own father tortured him, well to his father it was a 'punishment'.' "You need to behave and listen to your father. Do you understand me? Listen to your father and I will not be doing this," Newt could not help but shake his head yes.

' _So, this is what Theseus meant to be careful around father. Why did I not listen to you dear brother?'_ Newt sighed as his father finally stopped shocking him with his wand.

"Now, tell me the thing I want to hear. Or I will do this again," Newt, however, shook his head.

"No, father…... I will…...not," Newt said this looking right into his father's evil eyes. This was rare for Newt looking at someone's eyes for the entire time that he was speaking. However, Newt's speech was broken and breathy from his father shocking him. His father pulled out his wand and aimed it at Newt again. Newt flinched and closed his eyes. However, all he heard was a hard, evil, dry laugh. Newt opened his eyes to this and sighed.

"You have your mother and brother in you, but I can break that," with this, he left the room closing the door behind him. Newt sighed once more as he tried to break free from the rope but he failed at it. However, this led Newt breathing hard from the lighting that his father used on him. Newt closed his eyes as the pain went through his body.

"Theseus, where are you?" Newt said to himself as he looked to the only window in the dark bloody room.

Theseus walked down the road trying to keep his pace up for he is having a hard time staying awake at the moment, but this does not stop him from getting his little brother back. Theseus was trying not to think about what his so-called father is doing to his little brother. One of the only lights in his life. "I will save you little brother and you will be safe at home again," Theseus said as he approached his old childhood home. They had to move after his father was caught and thrown in Azkaban. Theseus pulled out his wand and knocked on the door, but when he did not hear an answer Theseus blew the door open. "Newton!? What have you done with my little brother? Newton!? Newt?" Theseus yelled as he walked into the house. His wand raised and temper high. However, Theseus saw no one, not even his idiot father. "Where the hell are you 'Father'?'" Theseus said this with poison in his voice. Theseus wanted to yell when he did not get an answer. However, Theseus then ran down the stairs when he heard:

"Theseus? Brother, where are you?" Theseus's heart broke when he heard his 16-year-old brother's broken voice call for him. Theseus took a deep breath when he got down to the locked door at the bottom of the stares. This is the room where his so-called father turned his world and life down to hell and chaos. Theseus then unlocked the door with his wand and gasped at the sight of his little brother. Sure he looked fine but his eyes were closed and Theseus saw that his breathing was sharp and slow. "Newton? Oh, Merlin. What did father do to you?" Theseus asked as he slowly walked to his brother's side and untied the ropes that bound his little brother to the floor.

"Theseus? Is…. Is that you…. what happened?" Newt asked voice quiet and breathy. Theseus for a rare moment had tears in his eyes. Last time this happened was when he was 8 years old, in the hospital getting checked out after what his father did to him.

"Yes, dear brother it's me. It's me. Let's get you out of here," Newt smiled as his eyes closed. "No! Newton. Newt stay awake, please. Crap," Theseus picked up his little brother and with a pop, he was gone with his brother in his arms, and tears in his eyes.

 **A/N: Sorry about the delay. I was busy with another story and other things. Tell me what you think if you want to. I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	7. You will be found

**A/N:** **Enjoy the last part. Thank you all so much.**

Theseus appeared at the hospital with a pop. He had tears on his face and still falling out of his eyes. His little brother was safe in his arms as he looked around for anyone that can help him. However, no one saw him. There were some families in the lobby, but they did not seem to care or see him. "Help, please," Theseus called with tears in his eyes. However, no one seemed to hear him. "Please help, my little brother. He's hurt," Theseus fell to the floor as tears and anger went through him. Theseus closed his eyes as tears went down his face. It was not long however for someone to see the young man with his sixteen-year-old brother in his arms as he sat on the floor. It was pretty concerning to see a twenty-four-year-old on the ground crying like a four-year-old but Theseus did not care. All he cared about was his little brother getting some help from someone, anyone.

"Sir are you ok. Young man?" A mother asked as she held weirdly a four-year-old in her arms. Theseus looked up to meet her eyes. There were tears falling down his face. Theseus sniffed and said:

"My little brother. He's hurt. No one will… will…. please help. I can't lose him…. Please help. I need…." Theseus trailed off and stood up still holding Newt tightly in his arms. The mother nodded.

"How old are you and your brother?" She asked as they both walked up to the desk together. Theseus smiled calming himself.

"I'm 24 and my brother is 16," he said breathing deeply. The mother smiled and watched Theseus as he walked up to the desk and cleared his throat. "I need, I need help, my little brother, he's hurt, I don't know what to do," Theseus had tears again in his eyes as the lady at the desk looks at the older Scamander. She then nodded.

"Yes, we can help. Why don't you sit down and I can get some help out here," Theseus nodded. He wanted to yell at her for making him wait but he was too tired and worried to do so. Theseus made his way to a chair when the lady at the desk said: "Can I get your name and your brother's name sir?" Theseus sighed and nodded.

"Theseus. Theseus Scamander. My little brother's name is Newton Artemis-Fido Scamander," the lady nodded as Theseus sat down.

The older Scamander closed his eyes for a minute then, he opened them to see the worried look of a father as he looked at his own son. Theseus sighed and stood up to walk over to this man. Whom might not want to talk to him. "Hello," Theseus said as he held his brother close to his chest. The father looked at him and then his eyes fell on Newt.

"What happened?" the father asked. Theseus sighed and sat down.

"My father, he, he did this. My brother felt alone and he wanted someone to understand him. I never did or our mother. I guess this is all my fault really," Theseus said dropping his head sadly to the floor. The father nodded and looked at his son.

"I'm very sorry that happened young man," Theseus smiled a little as the two fell quiet. In fact, they were both quiet until a healer called:

"Newton and Theseus," Theseus looked up to the healer and nodded to the father. Then he stood up and followed the healer into the hall. "Sir, I need you to wait in the lobby. Don't worry your brother is in good hands," Theseus wanted to yell at this man, but he knew that this will do him no good. Theseus then sighed and walked back into the lobby as he watched the healers take his little brother out of his arms and into a room, closing the door behind them. Theseus had tears in his eyes. However, he snapped out of that when he saw his father standing in front of him.

"Father? What the hell are you doing here? Get out of here," Theseus yelled as he aimed his wand to what he thinks is his father.

"Oh, I'm not really here son. You know this is a side effect of your curse. No one can see me and it looks like your mad,"

"No! I know you're here. So tell me. Why did you hurt my brother?" Theseus yelled making people look over to him but he did not care.

"I will not tell you. I have my reasons when I do things. Now you might want to put your wand away before you pass out," he laughed. Theseus felt faint as he lowed his wand and started to sway a little. The father from before saw this.

"Son?" the father called but Theseus did not seem to hear him. For he was still seeing things. Well, his father anyway. "Young man?" Theseus started to sway even more now as he dropped his wand to the floor. Then as his wand fell, so did Theseus. The father, however, caught him in his arms before Theseus fell to the ground. "Help! Help!" The father called as he held Theseus who was not moving but he was breathing. Healers came rushing out to help Theseus who was yelling in his sleep now.

"Go away father," Theseus yelled in his sleep.

"What's wrong with him?" one of the healers asked. No one, however, knew the answer.

Newt woke the next morning. Everything hurt. he does not think he can speak now. _'Great. Just great.'_ He thought as he looked around the room. It was dark like the sun has not risen yet. Newt sighed and looked next to his hospital bed. Next to his bed stood another one. In the bed was his older brother. Newt had tears in his eyes when he saw Theseus asleep in the bed. _'Father did this.'_ He thought as he looked sadly over to him. He wished that he could speak so he can call for his sleeping brother but he could not. Newt then let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes. Theseus opened his after Newt closed his.

"Newton?" Theseus's voice was ruff and quiet. However, it was still strong. "Newt?" Newt opened his eyes to his brother's voice but he could not say anything. "Newt?" Theseus tried again as he started to panic. Newt sighed and pointed to his throat. Theseus nodded with tears forming in his eyes again. "I'm so sorry this happened. I should have listened to you or stood up to mother, or…" Newt held up his hand to stop him then he mouthed:

" _It's not your fault. No one understands me anyway,"_ Theseus shook his head.

"That's not true Newt, and you know it," Newt smiled a little but still shook his head. Theseus sighed and nodded. "Newt, people do understand you. They just don't know how to say anything to you," Newt sighed and looked to the door as their mother walked in.

"Oh, Newton. Theseus. My son's. I knew I should have told the ministry about your father being free. Oh this is my fault," Newt looked up to his mother and smiled a little at how nice she was being but he knew that this was all an act for she will yell at him later.

"Mother. This is not your fault nor is it mine or Newton's. I think we all wanted hope somewhere," Theseus said speaking for him and his brother as well whom cannot speak.

"How are you feeling Newt?" She asked a little later. Newt however only looked at her and shrugged. "Newton?" she like, Theseus before started to panic. Theseus sighed and said:

"He can't speak mother," after Theseus said this. Lucy hugged Newt making him wince with tears in his eyes. Newt was trying to break the hug. For he was not a hugger. Theseus however was and he was happy when his mother pulled him in for one. "Mother. Can you not yell at Newt. This is not his fault you know," Lucy nodded and sighed.

"I know my son. I will try not to," Theseus nodded and pulled out of the hug.

"Thank you," Lucy smiled and looked over to Newt who was writing in his journal. "What are you writing little brother?" Newt smiled and showed him his writing. "Can I read it out loud?" Newt nodded with a smile on his face.

" _12 March 1913,_

 _I'm home now. Well, kind of but I'm with my family and that's home. I hope father will be found and put back in Azkaban again. He deserves to be there. I can't believe he did all this because he loves beasts. I love them, but not at that level of crazy,"_

Theseus laughed at this and continued to read.

" _Theseus is part beast. That's so cool. Merlin, he's so much cooler now. I know he's my brother, but I still see him as a father. However, he makes a better father and brother then our father. I'm found now._

_-Newt Scamander."_

Theseus and his mother were both smiling by the end of this.

"That was beautiful son," Newt smiled at his mother and met her eyes for the first time in a long time. Lucy smiled back and said: "You are no longer grounded. I'm sorry I did that. I was just…" she trailed off. Newt raised his hand and nodded. He also gave her the look that said: _"I deserved it. You were just being my mother."_ She smiled at him and hugged her son again. This time Theseus laughed at the look from his brother as their mother hugged him.

It was not long until the family went back home. Newt was happy now as he spent most of his days recovering in the Hippogriff's pen. Theseus loved watching his little brother laugh and play around with his favorite thing in the world. He played and cared for them until his mother called for dinner. Newt ran into the dining room rambling on and on about how he cared for them. After Dinner Theseus and Newt got ready for work. Newt did not care now for today was the first day of his new job. "Come on Newt. We don't want to be late," Theseus called to his brother who was in his room getting ready. Newt ran down the stares with a smile on his face. "I have a gift for you little brother," Newt was walking down the last of the steps when Theseus said this. Newt's eyes grew wide at the sight of a new brown case in his brother's hand. "For your work and maybe travels. Now, I don't approve of your job, but I'm proud of you. you are going to do great things little brother," Newt did not know what to say as he took the case from his brother's hand.

"Thank you, Theseus. I will not lose it. I promise. Now come on I don't want to be late," with this the Scamander brother's left the house with a very proud mother watching her two sons.

 **A/N: Wow. Wow, thank you all so much for reading. You made me happy and proud of this story. Thank you again. See you next time. -Captain Voxland**


End file.
